camcampagnefandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana and Alchemy
Arcana Magic was imbued into our plane upon its creation by Chaos. There are eight primal sources to which a creature can be born connected to; this connection is bonded to the soul and allows said creature to perform acts of magic related to the source they draw power from. Morkith's warlocks are able to cast from any source. Abjuration: Water Abjuration is the magic of protection and purity. Many of the creatures imbued with this magic are aquatic, such as the northern dragonborn. Creatures not born with an innate sense are able to hold this magic with them by capturing rushing water. Examples of abjuration spells include dispel magic, shield, and greater restoration. Conjuration: Earth Conjuration is the magic of creating objects, and making them disappear. Many creatures that are connected to the earth live inside it. Dark elves, and occasionally dwarves will be bonded to this source. Creatures are able to harness this magic by capturing an earthquake. Examples of conjuration spells would include find familiar, poison spray, and conjure elemental. Divination: Nature Divination is the magic of deeper, and hidden knowledge. Many creatures connected to this source are long-living flora and fauna. Some orcs share this divination bond. Creatures are able to harness this source through agreements with the goddess Philopie. Becoming her warlock is a commitment to continuous consumption of new information. Examples of divination spells include identify, find traps, and locate creature. Transmutation: Moon Transmutation is the magic of shifting one thing into another. Many creatures born connected to a moon are naturally nocturnal and stealthy, though wood elves can often be associated with this magic. A creature separate of the moon could harness this magic only during a full moon. Some transmutation spells would include shape water, feather fall, and stone shape. Evocation: Storm Evocation is the magic of raw energy. Only dragons are known to be born connected to this primal source. Anyone else wishing to use evocation spells much capture a piece of a storm of the relevant materials to the spell, such as a wildfire for fireball, an avalanche for freezing sphere, and lightening for dancing lights. Enchantment: Fey Enchantment magic is based in mental manipulation. The fey are strongly connected to this source, and you can occasionally find high elves associated with the same. For others wishing to use enchantments must make a bargain or an offering to the fey. It is far from safe, but for some people, the promises of hold person, sleep, and mass suggestion are worth the risk of being a fey's warlock. Necromancy: Death Necromancy is the magic of death. There are very few creatures that are born connected to death in their first life, and they are quite fearsome. Most necromancers kill as needed, but occasionally they will be warlocks and agents of Morkith and specialize in this dark magic. Necrotic spells include chill touch, inflict wounds, and blight. Frighteningly, they can also cast in the school of magic associated with the deceased's primal source connection. For example, casting with the soul of a tree might result in a spell such as scrying. Alchemy Alchemical Table Alchemy can't quite accomplish more than the power of a lower level spell, but it can still be extremely useful to have some brewed potions on hand. Alchemy is somewhat similar to necrotic casting; the difference lies in the fact that for a necrotic spell, the soul of the spell's source is crushed and destroyed. With alchemy, an ingredient only requires a piece of something imbued with magic (this ingredient can, however, occasionally be lethal to the magical entity being used).